The call
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: What happened that first time Alec called Magnus after the party? MALEC yaoi serious smut! Plus a little fudging of the books but who cares


Pov-alec

Id been avoiding it for four days, I had called Magnus and he had asked me up on a date, it went something like this-"I normally dread calls from the Institute but if this is that beautiful fallen angel, how you doin handsome?'i blushed deeply and tried to find my tongue,'i-I called, I want to see you again... " "That was my line love, mm your closeted right, so something discreet, how about my place, I'll make pasta, little candlelight maybe some making out, give me a fair chance to seduce you." speak idiot, words prefferably! What would jace say? "ill be there at eight, put that ass in something pretty'" I hung up immediate afterwards and after three missed attempts and apology texts I was now on my way there. I walked up to the sober old building the high warlock lived at, walked up to the third floor, the door was a flamboyant watermellon print, dear angel, if my mother finds out about this please let he kill me quickly, I knocked and the door opened, standing leaning against the frame was Magnus, one side of his head was buzzed so it was spiky black shocks, the rest was trimmed sharp spikes, his eyes were unadorned, in make up so his beautiful cat eyes were completely un blurred, he was wearing a black t shirt and white skinny jeans, his lips had a tiny glint of gloss balm and he was barefoot, "subtract the convers and enter my humble abode sweet thang." I toed off my shoes and socks and he let me in, "you really dressed down for this didn't you?" "Didn't want to scare you off." He pulled out the chair at the dinning table, it was already set with pasta, wine, bread, candles, and I felt a burning blush run up my neck to my cheeks, he poured us both glasses, "so sall talks a little more difficult, seeing as I know what you do and you know what I do, how bout interests?" "well I like um music-" " god your so shy, it's so cute." He raised a glass and I reciprocated, we talked for a while and I felt something bloom n my chest, and then with my mouth full of pasta, he kissed me I stared at him wide eyed, he took what. Had been chewing and pulled back, but then I swallowed and my burning lips wanted his n mine again, I stood and grabbed to collar of his shirt dragging his lips to mine, I threw my arms around his shoulders and he grabbed my ass, his tongue ran along my bottom lip, I let it slid in and melted into his kiss, hundreds followed, and we didn't notice the candles burned down and out, finally with bruised lips I pulled back, "Magnus I can't believe I'm doing this..." He cupped my face with both hands, "we can stop if you want... " "That's Problem, I want to go all the way with you, I want yu to be my first, I want this whole gay thing to be over with..." He kissed me chastely, and carried me to his bed which was dressed in metallic silver sheets, soft... He started unbuttoning my shirt, he kissed my chest, he licked my nipples and I screamed beneath him, he kissed me and ran his tongue down my neck between my abs to the edge of my jeans, "Magnus,.." "Fuck it, I can't wait, just looking at you makes me feel like I've been teased for three hours." He snapped his fingers and we were both naked...

Pov-Magnus

I couldn't help it, I stared down at his beautiful body and his now free erection, shadow hunters are beautiful for they're superhuman bodies but his cock, it was a beautiful seven inches, and for e first time in a hundred years I almost wanted to bottom, almost... I laid myself on top of him, and rocked our hips together, we both moaned deeply," m-mag..." " I'll get some lube-" I reached for my bedside table and pulled open the drawer, inside was a beautiful assortment of bottles of lubes, in every flavor, "I feel like blueberry it'll match your eyes." I laid back ontop of him and spread a generous amount on hand, I slowly massaged his monster, he squirmed and reeled beneath me, "oh Magnus... " "Is this really your first time my angel?" " Agh-yes, your my first for everything, before this the most i could do was touch myself to pictures on my phone..." "Oh so cute. I need a taste.." I went down and took his weeping cock int my mouth, he tasted of the lube and musk, beautiful dirty sweat musk. "MAG!" He screamed as I Deep throated him, it was too much for me to handle, I hoisted his kegs up and pressed the lube bottle to his entrance, I poured the remains inside him, and pushed right in, he was by far the tightest lover I'd ever been with, "Magnus!MAGNUS!" "Oh my god Alexander..." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a scorching kiss, "saying again, please its so hot..." So from then n every thrust I screamed Alexander, he writhed beneath me and I fisted his beautiful cock, "alec I'm getting close..." "Please inside, I want to feel you, I want your heat..." And just with those words I did what I thought was impossible for a warlock, I think I went to heaven as I screamed his name and my seed shot into him,I thrusted painfully fast riding out my orgasm, and when my eyes suddenly found themselves open I caught sight of themotet beautiful thing, he came on his face, his burning alabaster cum shot like a cannon onto his face which was contorted into a pure vision of beauty... I collapsed on him, my muscles screaming, "Alec, I love you..." I licked the cum off his face as he stared at me wide eyed... "Magnus... I... I think I..." I kissed him, "say it, please make my immortality worth it..." He hugged me close, and burried his chin in my neck, he bit my earlobe lovingly, "Magnus, I love you." I pulled thin silver sheet over our sweaty bodies, I laid back off him on the mountain of pillows and he rested his head on my chest, arms wrapped protectively around my waist, "Magnus..." "Yes darling?" "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes." "Good now can we do something really fucking gay now, I want to get as much of your rainbow culture before I have to go back to being straight and iz forcing me on dates..." "We will do the oldest and most accepted form of gay culture, mean girls and easy A." " Isn't that a stereotype?" "Yes but so are my rainbow leather pants, but we are not fifteen year old girls, we do not giggle about Channing Tatum." I snapped my fingers and my boyfriend cuddled closer to me, just as he was drifting to sleep I picked an ebony lock off his ear and whispered to him, "Alec, I will never make you come out for me..."

Voila-


End file.
